


The Audition (Trohley Oneshot)

by BangTheDoldrums21



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: FOB, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangTheDoldrums21/pseuds/BangTheDoldrums21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fall Out Boy is just starting out with Pete and Patrick, but they need a main guitarist and a drummer. They post ads on websites, throughout town - everywhere - and low and behold, two people answer their plea. Those two people are Joseph Trohman and Andrew Hurley, who have never met each other until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Audition (Trohley Oneshot)

Joe awoke from a deep sleep, rubbed his eyes, then threw his legs over the edge of his bed. He let out a loud yawn, stretched, then stumbled to the bathroom. He did his business, then stumbled to his closet, still half-asleep. He picked out a pair of black skinny jeans, a Black Flag tee, and a pair of boxers. He threw them on his bed, then took off his pair of pajama pants and his boxers. He pulled his new pair of boxers on, followed by his jeans, then he pulled his shirt on. He didn't feel like tackling his hair too much today, so he threw on a beanie to help control the abundance of hair he had.

Joe grabbed his guitar in its case that was leaning against the wall, then he walked down the hallway leading to the foyer. He grabbed his keys from the table, threw his sweatshirt on, then walked out the front door and hopped into his vehicle. Today was a special day for him; he had answered a call for help, per se, from two guys with the names of Pete and Patrick, to try out for their band, Fall Out Boy. He was trying out to be their guitarist, obviously, and to his knowledge, a guy by the name of Andy had answered their call to be the drummer. Himself and Andy were both trying out today, back to back.

As Joe drove, he pulled a crumpled piece of paper from his sweatshirt pocket and unfolded it. It had the address of Patrick's place on it. He knew he didn't live too far from the house, but he also didn't quite know where it was.

A short while later, he pulled up in front of a small, ranch-style house in the suburbs of Chicago, which was the smaller city of Wilmette, Illinois. As he hopped out of his car, another car pulled up behind him and a shorter man got out, flashing Joe a smile. Joe returned the smile, walking over to him as he did so.

"I take it you're Joe?" the shorter man asked, kicking his car door shut.

"Yeah, and you're Andy?" Joe asked.

"Yeah," Andy smiled again. "Well, after you?" Andy said, motioning for Joe to lead them to the house.

Joe did so, walking up to the front door. He reached up and knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer it. Another shorter man, who was wearing a hat, shorts, and an argyle sweater, answered the door.

"Joe, Andy?" he asked, the two of them nodded. "I'm Patrick!" he said, smiling as he shook their hands. "Come on in."

Joe followed Patrick into the house, followed my Andy trailing them. There was another shorter man sitting on the couch, feet up on the coffee table and a pizza box in his lap. He had longer-ish black hair that was swept to the side of his face, and oddly enough, he was wearing guyliner.

"Hey! 'Sup? You guys must be Joe and Andy?" the man asked, all while he was chewing a piece of pizza, which made Joe laugh.

"Yeah," Andy chuckled. "I'm Andy, that's Joe."

"Hey guys!" he said again. "I'm Pete!"

"Yeah, speaking of which, Pete, get your feet off my coffee table," Patrick said, pushing Pete's feet off the coffee table, which he put back up while Patrick wasn't looking. "Okay, so anyway, who wants to go first?"

"I can, if you want, or did you want to?" Joe asked, gesturing to Andy.

"Go for it, man," Andy chuckled.

Pete finally set his pizza down and stood up, following Patrick to the basement steps, and also motioning for Joe to follow him. Joe picked his guitar up that he brought in with him, then ran after Pete. Andy followed him, closing the door behind them.

"Okay, you can set up there, you can take your sweatshirt off if you want and throw it wherever, and get started whenever you'd like," Patrick said. "I know it's not much down here, but I'm working on turning it into a full-out studio."

"No, man, it's fuckin' nice," Joe said, looking around.

Patrick chuckled, then pulled a chair out for Andy, who took his sweatshirt off and sat down. Pete stood behind Patrick, resting his hands on his shoulders and his chin on Patrick's head, making Patrick chuckle as he swatted at Pete's face. Andy chuckled, then turned his attention back to Joe, who was throwing his guitar over his shoulder.

"So, can I just play anything? Is that okay?"

"Yeah, man, go for it," Patrick said.

Joe nodded his head, flashed Andy a smile, then returned his attention to his guitar, which he was plugging into the amp, then starting to tune it. Once Joe had gotten his guitar in tune, he instantly started playing, and Andy recognized the song - Rise Above by Black Flag.

Andy looked over, and he was sure Patrick's jaw hit the floor, and he was also sure that Pete's jaw would've too, if it weren't for him resting it on Patrick's head. Andy smiled, then watched Joe play. He had to admit that his playing skills were nearly flawless.

As Joe finished a couple minutes later, he asked if he should play anything else. Patrick said no, that that was all they needed. Joe gave them a funny look, seeming as though he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. He packed his guitar back up, then walked over by Andy, who was sitting in his chair still. Both Pete and Patrick had returned back upstairs to talk about Joe's audition.

Joe pulled the crumpled piece of paper out of his sweatshirt pocket again, then he pulled a pen out of his pants pocket. He scribbled something on it, then crumpled it back up. Andy was oblivious to what Joe was doing, and soon after he was focused on Pete and Patrick, who had come back downstairs.

"Okay, Andy, you can go now," Patrick smiled.

"Alrighty," Andy said, setting his sweatshirt on the chair.

As he was about to turn around to walk to the drumset that was set up in the corner, Joe threw the piece of paper at him. Pete, nor Patrick, noticed, because they were too busy talking while they thought Andy was getting ready. Andy gave him a confused face, then chuckled a little. Joe tilted his head, motioning for Andy to pick the piece of paper up.

Andy unraveled the piece of paper was he walked to the drumset. As he sat down on the stool, he read it, and it made a blush rise to his cheeks. It read, "I like your face xoxo". As Joe noticed the redness in Andy's cheeks, he couldn't help but smile. Andy returned the smile, then shoved the piece of paper in his pocket, trying to forget about the note so he could focus on his playing.

"You okay, man?" Pete asked.

"What? Yeah," Andy said, picking his head up.

"Okay, because your cheeks are a little red," Pete chuckled.

"Nah, just a little nervous, I guess," Andy said, shrugging his shoulders as he somewhat glared at Joe, which made the taller one smile back at him.

"Oh, well that's understandable. Go ahead when you're ready," Pete smiled.

Andy adjusted a few of the cymbals, one of the drums, then moved the striker in front of the bass drum more so it'd be easier for him to hit. He took a deep breath, then a smile appeared on his face. He thought he'd have a little fun, for Joe's sake. He started playing Rise Above, as well, which made Joe's face light up. Pete and Patrick exchanged looks, then looked at Joe.

"Did you two plan this?" Pete asked.

"Oh, the song? No," Joe said. "I just met the guy as we walked up to your house, and I didn't tell him what I was going to audition with."

"Oh, nice," Patrick chuckled.

The two of them returned their gaze to Andy, who was pounding away on the drums, filling all of their ears with pure musical magic. As he pounded out the last note to the song, Joe smiled. Andy stood up, took a bow, which made them all laugh, then he returned to his chair, with Joe standing behind him.

"Okay, we're going to go back upstairs and talk about Andy's audition, then discuss them both, and pretty soon, we'll let you guys know if you're in Fall Out Boy!" Patrick said.

"Sounds good!" Joe said.

Joe watched Pete and Patrick as they made their way up the stairs, and he heard when they closed the door. He pulled Patrick's chair closer to Andy, who looked at him and gave him a chuckle.

"Kickass drumming skills, man," Joe said.

"Thanks," he chuckled again. "You're a pretty damn good guitar player."

"I've been playing since I started high school, never thought I was too good," Joe shrugged.

"You are, though," Andy smiled, then cleared his throat. "So, you, uh, like my face, huh?"

"Oh, however did you know?" Joe asked, a smile forming on his lips.

"It could've had something to do with the piece of paper you threw at me, but that's just a hunch."

"It's how I flirt, can't deny it," Joe shrugged his shoulders again, leaning back in the chair.

Andy just laughed at him, then hid his face as another blush surfaced to his cheeks. Joe made the comment that he shouldn't hide his face when that happens, because it's "cute" and "adorable". That only made Andy blush harder as he rolled his eyes.

"So, am I the only one who thinks Pete and Patrick are a thing?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, I think they are too," Andy laughed.

"Am I the only one who thinks we should be a thing?"

"What?" Andy asked.

"What?" Joe asked. "Who said that? Wasn't me."

"Me either," Andy chuckled. "It was probably Pete, that guy seems like he'd say that."

"He wouldn't be lying," Joe smirked.

"Jesus Christ Joe, you're a persistent little guy, aren't you?" Andy asked.

"Little? Dude, I'm taller than all of you here."

"Okay true," Andy said, and Joe raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, I'll make you a deal: we can maybe be a thing AFTER we get to know each other and after you take me to dinner," Andy laughed. "because, I have to admit, I like your face as well."

"I like both your faces!" Pete said as he ran down the stairs, his pizza box in hand. "What'd we miss down here?"

"Joe being Joe," Andy said.

"You just met me," Joe stated.

"I can already tell how you act, so when I say you're being Joe, it's pretty accurate," Andy laughed.

"I like you guys," Patrick said from behind Pete, who was already munching on a piece of pizza. "Anyway, you guys want a slice of pizza?"

"Sure, man," both Andy and Joe said, reaching for the pizza box.

"Eh, eh, eh, you gotta agree to something first," Pete said, pulling the box away. "Agree to be the new guitarist and drummer for Fall Out Boy?"

"I think you got yourself a deal," Joe smirked.

"I think I can clear my schedule," Andy smirked.

"Then by all means, dig in!" Pete said, putting the pizza box down on a small table.

The four of them talked, toasting to the fact that they had just started a real band somewhere in there, by raising their pizza slices into the air and cheering. Joe and Andy knew they had made the right decision to try out for the band. They knew this would be something someday, as did Pete and Patrick.

\--------------

Hours seemed to pass, and before the guys knew it, it was nearing ten pm. Joe stood up, threw his sweatshirt on, then told Andy to put his on. Andy gave him a weird look, but did as he said anyway.

"Where you guys going?" Patrick asked.

"I was wondering the same thing," Andy chuckled.

"If you'll excuse your new guitarist and drummer, I've got a dinner date with this 'lil cutie over here," Joe said, taking Andy's arm in his, which made Andy laugh. "After all, I did say I liked your face."


End file.
